The Green Mountain Oncology Group/CCOP is a mature regional cooperative group which is composed of all of the full-time community medical and radiation oncologists in Vermont and their associated surgeons, pathologists, primary care physicians, and other health care professionals. The specific aims are to: 1.Continue and expand its clinical research and cancer control activities in the communities of Vermont in cooperation with the University of Vermont/Vermont Regional Cancer Center, and the Vermont Department of Health/Vermont Coalition on Cancer Prevention Control. 2.Use clinical research as a model for optimal cancer care. 3.Accrue sixty credits annually on cancer treatment protocols as members of the NSABP and ECOG and as an affiliate of RTOG. 4.Accrue fifty credits annually on cancer control research protocols of the above research bases. 5.Continue to promote the diffusion of state-of-the-art cancer management to primary care physicians and other health care professionals by involving them in cancer control projects and through educational programs.